


Blue Petunias

by Lwoorl



Series: Blue Things [3]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bluepulse OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwoorl/pseuds/Lwoorl
Summary: Jaime and Khaji have been dating for a while, yet, they haven't gone on a single date just the two of them.It's a mistake Jaime's decided to fix.





	Blue Petunias

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** If you don't speak Spanish open Google translate NOW. If you don't understand the text in Spanish you WON'T understand this story.

[Deberíamos salir en una cita.] Khaji says one day. 

More specifically, it's the last day before winter break, a little after his last class. Jaime's hands pause where they're picking stuff from his locker, before quickly going back to the task at hand.

"Bart ha estado ocupado últimamente though." He mutters. "¿Quizás la otra semana?"

At the back of his head, he feels the other presence there fluttering uncomfortably, but doesn't say anything about it. It's only as he's on the way home, forehead resting against the bus' window that Khaji speaks again.

[No me refería a eso.] 

He looks around, making sure no one is listening before answering. The only other person taking this bus is an old woman, sleeping three seats behind him. "¿Cómo así?"

[No me refería a tener una cita con Bart Allen.] 

"Espero que no estés sugiriendo ser infieles." 

[Qué- ¡¿Cómo es que llegas a tal conclusión?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Negativo!] 

"Oh, Ok. Sorry. No sé en qué estaba pensando, por supuesto que nunca pensarías algo así... ¿Entonces?" He waits. When Khaji doesn't explain what he means Jaime makes a gesture prompting him to go on. 

[Olvídalo.] Is all he says, making his body sigh.

"Ajá, no, definitivamente no te voy a dejar dejarlo así. Vamos, soy idiota así que explícame." Jaime argues, adding a sigh of his own.

[Lo que quería decir es que deberíamos tener una cita… Solo nosotros dos. Khaji Da y Jaime Reyes.] 

"...Oh." Huh. Ok, he wasn't expecting that. "Eso sería-"

[Olvídalo. Soy consciente que fue una propuesta estúpida.]

"¿Qué? Hey, no, eso no era lo que iba a decir." He sighs, again, third time in five minutes. Jesus. "Iba a decir que me parece buena idea."

Khaji remains silent for a moment and Jaime lets him, knowing pressuring him is not the way to go about this. Jaime entertains himself with the landscape at the other side and the window, and when Khaji speaks again it's with nothing but a weak [...¿Es así?]

"Por supuesto." Jaime smiles, moving his left hand to gently touch where Khaji's hull attaches to his spine, hidden under his shirt. "Ahora que lo pienso hemos salido en varias citas con Bart pero nunca solo nosotros dos."

[Lo he notado… Por esa razón pensé que sería buena idea, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que es el inicio del receso. Es inusual que no hayamos tenido ni una sola cita a pesar de que seamos pareja… Somos pareja, ¿Verdad?]

"Obviamente." He frowns. He's Khaji's boyfriend as much as he's Bart's, and the fact he feels like he needs to ask honestly hurts.

But, then again… Then again, he buys flowers for Bart, kisses him, calls him stupid pet names, but doesn't do any of that with Khaji... How come he's only noticing that just now? The closest thing he can think of romantic stuff he does is the fact they masturbate, but even then neither of them really acknowledge the other's presence in those instances, it's not really a  _ together _ kind of activity.

"Supongo que no he sido muy buen novio." 

[No digas eso.] Khaji shrugs. [No hay nadie con quién preferiría cohabitar un cuerpo que contigo.]

"Awww, Khaji, that's cute." Jaime snorts, you can count on Khaji to say the sweetest things like he's telling you a fact about the weather. "Pero aún así..." He kisses the back of his (their) right hand, the action is simple, effortless, he wonders why he hasn't done that more often. Khaji moves the hand away and ducks his head, obviously embarrassed. Yeah, he needs to do that more often. "Entonces, cita, tú, yo. ¿Que tal hoy? ¿Por la noche?" 

[...Claro.]

"¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Cena? ¿Cine?" 

[Tú elige.]

"¿Seguro? Fue tu idea."

[Afirmativo.] He nods. [Tú elige.] 

Jaime smiles, his eyes wandering to the hand he kissed earlier, resting on his lap. What should they do? Honestly, something simple would probably be best, neither of them are good with fancy stuff, but he also kind of wants to go for something stupid romantic, what with this technically being their first date and all. 

For a moment he conciderates going for something like their first date with Bart, movie night and eating fast foot on a parking lot, but probably not, it's ridiculously hard to find movies both he and Khaji enjoy, even when there are actual good movie releases available. Maybe dinner at a restaurant? Nothing too expensive, but-

Khaji pinches his cheek, hard. [Estás distraído.]

"Ouch?!" He rubs his face.

[¿En qué estabas pensando?]

"Tú." He answers without hesitation, and based on the way Khaji makes their hands cleach to the seat Jaime knows he surprised him. +10 points for him. 

[El sentimiento es apreciado, pero mientras estabas distraído el vehículo pasó de largo nuestra parada.]

"Ah…" Jaime looks around. Certainly, they are way past his stop and into the highway. "Fuck!" 

  
  
  


[No olvides los audífonos.] Khaji reminds him as they're about to leave the house. Jaime reaches for the earphones, placing them in his ears, then stuffing the unconnected end into his jeans' pocket, and moves to leave. 

It's a trick they came up with a while ago, to avoid looking like a lunatic when they speak to each other on the street, this way people just think he's speaking with someone on the phone. 

On their way there, Khaji puts their hands inside the front pocket of their hoodie, and Jaime suddenly realizes why he insisted on wearing this particular one. 

Inside the pocket he can hold his hands together,  _ their  _ hands together, the fingers interlocked, without anyone noticing. "¡Khaji, eres un genio!"

[¿Apenas te has dado cuenta ahora? Trágico.]

Jaime rolls his eyes, but the grip of his hands tightens a little. 

At the end Jaime settled for a small Italian restaurant five or so streets away from his house. He's gone there once or twice with his parents, it's not too fancy, but the food is good, and it isn't too crowded. 

They pick one table near the door, because Khaji likes to be able to survey all the room all at once, and wait for the server to bring the menus.

"Good evening. Are you dining alone tonight?" The waiter asks once he finally approaches, menu in one hand, and Jaime hesitates just long enough for him to hand it and leave before he could say anything. 

[¿Qué fue eso?]

"Bueno, ¿Qué se suponía que dijera?"

[Que venías sólo.]

"¿No te molesta mentir?"

[No. No me molesta. Ahora todos van a pensar que tu cita te dejó plantado.] 

"Hm. Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima." He huffs, then opens the menu. "¿Qué quieres ordenar?"

[¿Qué quieres tú?]

"Yo elegí el lugar, tú elige que comer."

[La pasta Pomodoro.]

"Ehhhhh."

[¿Qué?]

"Nada." He sighs, unable to school his expression into anything but a scold.

[¿Qué quieres  _ tú  _ comer?]

"I dunno." His eyes trail the menu. "Stroganoff?"

[Ugh. No.]

"Tanta dicha no podía ser verdad." He rests his chin on one hand, reading the menu looking for something both of them will enjoy, when he notices you can order half portions. "Pidamos mitad de cada una."

[Eso será aceptable.] 

"Mhm. ¿Bebida?"

[Seven UP.]

"Al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo." He smiles, gesturing for the waitress to come take his order. 

Again, he's asked if he's waiting for someone else. He says no this time and the server disappears into the restaurant. 

They talk about what they're going to do during the winter break while they wait, Bart invited them to his yearly family's vacation this time, and neither of them is sure yet about joining; Jaime's still not sure he's close enough to the Allen family for something like that, doesn't really know anyone outside of Iris and Barry from the few times he helped babysit the twins, doesn't want to feel like he's intruding. Khaji on the other hand is just uncomfortable being surrounded by people he doesn't know and has to be nice to, the fact two of these people are speedsters and as such considered potential threats doesn't really help.

By the time the waitress comes with their food they've moved to more light hearted stuff, like the ski trip they're going to take Milagro on. The man leaves both their plates in front of them, all the while eyeing the other empty seat. 

[Él cree que te dejaron plantado.]

"No me di cuenta." He mumbles, moving to scope some of his pasta.

They enter a comfortable silence, the fork moving from Jaime's left to Khaji's right and back to left as they alternate bites from each plate. It's quiet, not at all like their dates with Bart where the three of them speak non stop, but just as nice nonetheless.

Speaking of their boyfriend. As if summoned, Jaime's phone rings with a message from Bart.

**Whatcha doing?**

Jaime takes a quick picture of their half eaten meal and sends it to him.

**alone-dating♥️-j**

**Am I a joke to you? -K**

**Aaaaaa, looks yummy!!!! **

**we can save you some if you wanna -j**

**Speak for yourself. -K**

**i can save you some if you wanna* -j**

**Nah, I'm fine. But thanks!!**

**Who are you and what have you done with Bart Allen? -K & J**

**Hahahaha!!!**

**I see you've seen through my cover!**

**Why if of course I'm the anti impulse, brought from the past to destroy all of you!!!**

**I see our long lasting nemesis has returned. Surrender now, Anti Impulse, or we will be forced to fire. -K**

**i still don't understand how you enjoy this roleplay -j**

**You will never defeat me blue beetle!!! **

**I have been merciful to you for far too long, Anti Impulse. I see it's finally time for this charade to be over with. -K**

**no but srly -j**

**how come YOU enjoy this roleplay -j**

**We will see!!!**

***Runs and throws a punch at you***

**oh god please not this again -j**

***Evades your punch.* *Weapons ready.* -K**

**please stop -j**

**You will never be fast enough to hit me with your ridiculous weapons!!! **

***Points at you.* *Opens fire.* -K**

***Is hit* Aaaaaaaa!!!! NOOOO!!!!**

**like what's even the appeal??? -j**

**half the time he dies at the first hit there isn't even an actual fight or anything -j**

**Now tell me the location of the real Bart Allen. -K**

**and the other half it dissolves into an incomprehensible mess i'm still half convinced is your bad attempt at sexting -j**

***Bleeding* Never!!!! I would rather die!!!!**

**i used to think you only participated to appeal to bart but by now it's pretty obvious you actually enjoy it??? -j**

**but i really can't see how???? -j**

**Then you shall die for your crimes. -K**

**Go on! Shoot blue beetle, end this once and for all!!!**

**i hate both of you -j**

**I will. *Sits on your hips, holds your arms down.* But not before you tell me where Bart Allen is. -K**

**oh no it's the porn half -j**

**Oh yeah? *Exposes my throat* and what are you gonna do to make me talk.**

**we were having such a lovely night! -j**

**why must you do this to me -j**

**why! -j**

**Hahahahahaaha fine fine I'll leave you guys alone now**

**Enjoy your date**

**But we will continue later, right? -K**

**Of course! How will you discover what happened to the real Bart Allen otherwise??!! **

**i'm dating a pair of morons -j**

**Love you two**

**Too***

**Or is it?**

**Goodbye. -K**

**bye -j**

**love you too -j & k**

  
  


With a sigh, Jaime pockets the phone again. "Aún no lo entiendo."

[Es una simulación de combate útil para futuros-]

"¿Enserio? ¿Enserio vas a pretender que es entrenamiento? ¿Enserio? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?"

[...Es divertido.] 

"Aún no entiendo cómo." He frowns, but his mouth is smiling. "Pero supongo que la diversión no tiene que tener explicación lógica."

[No es mi culpa que odies los juegos de rol.]

"No odio el roleplay." He rolls his eyes. "Disfruto con una buena sesión de roleplay tanto como cualquiera. Solo que tiene que ser una  _ buena  _ sesión, y no… Lo que sea que ustedes hacen." Jaime's gaze trails towards the window next to the table, where his reflection can be seen. He smiles at it. "Pero supongo que está bien. Es lindo, verte emocionado por algo así de ridículo." And is rewarded when the reflection blushes and looks away. 

[No me molesta, sabes.]

"¿Que cosa?"

[Que no seas… Tan cursi como con Bart Allen. No me molesta, no tienes que hacer todo esto.]

"Bueno, a mí me molesta." 

[...¿No es raro?] 

Jaime pauses. "No es raro." He very surely states, moving his left hand to his face, tracing his jaw with his thumb… Ok. Maybe a little bit weird after all. "Y aunque lo fuera, no es un raro malo." 

"Ok." Khaji whispers, using the body's voice. He only does that when he's the one with the main control, when he's speaking to someone else, and when he thinks he's saying something important. This has to be the third case, and the knowledge of it has Jaime biting down on a smile.

When Khaji moves to kiss his left hand, the way Jaime did earlier that day, he can't help but to let his face break into a dopey ear to ear grin. 

"Te amo, de verdad." 

When their waitress comes with the check a bit later, he's carrying a slice of cake with him. "I didn't order this." Jaime says, as the man leaves it in front of him. The server just gives him a sad look and shakes his head.

"It's on the house. I'm sorry your girl stood you up." 

The server leaves and Jaime can feel how Khaji's presence twists in that way that's his equivalent of full on guffawing. He rolls his eyes and sinks the fork into the cake. "Ríete cuanto quieras pero conseguimos postre gratis así que estoy contando esto como una victoria." 

[Fue divertido.] Khaji says, once they're back home. Jaime leaves the shoes at the entrance as he hums in agreement.

"Todavía no acaba, tengo una sorpresa, solo espera." He smiles, starting to move towards his room.

[...No es una sorpresa si estuve presente cuando las compraste esta tarde.]

"Oh, cállate. Solo finge que es sorpresa, ¿Ok?" 

[Lo que digas.] 

Opening his closet, Jaime he fishes out the bouquet he bought earlier. He's pleased to find they're still in perfect condition, even after leaving them there all night, still the same beautiful bright blue that reminds him of Khaji. 

[Vaya, estoy sorprendido.]

"Ajá. Solo espera un momento." He rolls his eyes. Standing in front of his mirror, he extends the flowers towards the reflection. "Gracias por la grandiosa cita." He smiles, and hands over the steering wheel. 

"...Gracias." Khaji mutters, changing Jaime's body language. He holds his back a bit more straight, his posture a little bit more closed. But he still holds the gift against his chest and buries his nose into the flowers in the most cheesy way there is. 

It's really fucking cute and Jaime can't help it, he takes out his phone and takes a picture. "¡Hey!" 

"Souvenir!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to comment!!!! Comment and I'll be forever grateful!!!! ♥️♥️♥️


End file.
